Chasing a Memory
by Just 1 Thought
Summary: As she chase after her lost memories, a darkness looks for her. Will she be able to protect her new friends on the way and fight back or will she lose her strenght. Rated M for just in case situation.


_So this is the first story that I came up with. I might change it later because I was really excited about this story. So please be nice. _

_I don't own Inuyasha._

_Clashing of weapons! The cry of the monsters from the darkness. They were coming closer. People all around screaming of fear and death was everywhere. People running... I'm running. But where are we going? Then darkness falls and I can't see a thing... Then a frightful scream. _

_'AAAHHHHH!'_

"NO!" yelled Kagome and the dream was gone. She sat up and look down at herself and saw that she was a dirty tunic shirt that was once white and brown leather pants with knee high brown boots covered in dirty and what looked like blood and black tar. Looking more around her, she realized that she was wearing a white cloak with a red lining. Also, laying on her chest was a necklace with a pink round gemstone hanging from the chain.

"Where am I? Who am I? Kagome? I think that sounds right." She looked around and saw she was laying on the ground in the forest at night with a full moon giving her light to see. She stood up and stretch her muscles. "Gawd, I feel like a fell from 100 meters from the sky. I wonder where I could be..."

"Mmmm. My poor tiny body." A man's voice came from... Kagome's pocket on her shirt. 'What in the in the world is that?' Kagome thought as she open her pocket. She saw what looked liked a little bug man. "Who are you?," she asked.

"Hmm, oh well what a surprise. It would seem like I'm in your pocket... Yes let my jumped out." The little bug man gave a little leap up to her shoulder and turned to look at the black hair with sapphire blue eyes. "Well, my name is Myoga and I am the... Well, hmmm, I do not know what I do. But it must have something to do with you if I was in your pocket. Here, let me jump on your hand so you can see me better." Kagome raised her hand so Myoga could jump on it and brought her hand close to her face. Now that she could see him a bit better, she could see that had on what to be the same pants and boots that she had on but black and a royal blue jacket and brown over sizes bag. "I'm surprised that I didn't feel you or your bag in my pocket. My name is Kagome."

"Yes, yes, I know that. You're the protector. I..," Myoga was cut off by a wide eye Kagome as she yelled, "Protector? You know me? Who am I? Where did I come from? W.."

"Wait a minute," Myoga said. "Know you yes but how? I don't know, all of that information just came to me. I just do as weird as it sounds. All I can remember was that I was running and then everything goes black."

Kagome look down in disappointed. "Oh, well that's all that I can remember as well. We should find shelter and figure out were we are in the morning." Kagome looked around and asked, "Would you know any where to go?"

Myoga jumped on her shoulder and looked around as well, "Your guess is as good as mine Miss Kago.." Myoga was stopped by a scream from their right side in the distance. "What was that Miss Kagome?"

Another scream broke the silence of the night and would appear to be getting closer. "I don't know Myoga. But it would seem like it's heading our way." Kagome could feel something stirring in her, like something was trying to get out. She could also feel that it would seem like someone was running away from something. Three somethings it would appear. "I can feel them. Someone is in trouble," Kagome told Myoga with a frown on her face.

"What? Well, maybe we should go the other way and," Myoga was interrupted as he was jumping back in her pocket. "What!? You said I was a protector!," Kagome said angerly.

"HELP ME! MAMA HELP ME PLEASE!" It was a little girl yelling for help.

Kagome started running towards where the yelling was coming from. "We're helping Myoga. Whether you like it or not."

"HELP ME! MAMA HELP ME PLEASE!" A little raven hair girl cried out as she ran. She didn't dare look back to she if they were behind her. She knew they were chasing her. 'Someone please help me,' thought the little girl. As she was running through some low hanging branches, she tripped on a rock and fell in a small clearing. She crawled to the clear and was about to get up when she heard them jump throught the bushes and started growling. Looking behind her, she gave a scared cry when she saw that the three black wolves with red glowing eyes were snarling at her.

"Please go away! I just want my mama," begged the little girl as she try to crawl away as she also tried to keep her eyes on them. As the middle wolf took a step towards her, a bright pink arrow shot above the little girl and hit the wolf in the chest. The wolf howled out in pain before it burst into dust. The other two wolves looked behind the little girl after watching their comrade dying. The little girl looked as well and stared in awe with her brown watery eyes. What they saw was a woman that was 5' 5 and had curly black hair putted in a high ponytail. Her white cloak blow around her with the force of her power. She was glowing pinkish white and would appear to be holding a glowing pink bow with no string. As she held the bow, she went to put back something and a pink glowing arrow appeared, notch in place to be fired. The wolves started to back away slowly but it was too late. The arrow was release and hit one of the wolves as the last one turn to run away back into the forest. The woman notch another arrow quickly and fired into the woods. A painful howl was heard before all was quiet again.

The woman looked down to the little girl in a dirty pink kimono with white flowers and asked, "Hi there little one. I'm Kagome and I came to protect you." Kagome's bow disappeared in thin air and she started walking slowly to the frighten little girl. When she was a few feet away from her, Kagome kneed down and reach a hand out for her to grab. "I'm not going to hurt you," said Kagome, "I heard you yell and came to help. Take my hand and we'll see if we can find your mama, ok?" She saw that the little girl had scratches all over her arms and some on her pretty face. Even if it was stain with tears and dirt smug.

That was all the little girl need to hear before she got up and ran right into Kagome, her little arms going around Kagome's neck and her face finding were her neck and shoulder connect and started crying.

Kagome, surprised, put her name around the little girl and hugged her. Not knowing what else to do, Kagome tried talking to the little one to calm her down. "It's ok. They're all gone and they won't get you. I'm here. I'll be here to protect you." The little girl's crying stop and there was only sniffles.

"Promise?," came a small voice below Kagome's chin. "Promise you'll always be here to protect me?"

"Of course I will. No matter what, I'll always find you to protect you. Ok?" The little girl nod. "Ok. Now what is your name little one?" "Mmm mmmm mm mmmm mmmm?," came a voice from Kagome's shirt pocket.

"Oh," exclaim Kagome. The little girl loosen her hold on Kagome a bit and looked down and saw a little man coming out of Kagome's pocket and jumped around to get to Kagome's head. "Miss Kagome, that was terrifying. I thought I would die." Myoga wiped away crocodile tears.

"You're a flea demon," said the little girl.

"Well, yes I am. My name is Myoga and what is your name little one," asked Myoga.

"Rin name is Rin," said the little one.

"Well Rin," said Kagome and smiled down to little Rin, "Where did you come from and where were you going? Do you know were your mama is?"

Rin looked down sadly, "Rin woke up in a white room on a bed. But that wasn't Rin's room. Rin's room is pink. Rin saw a door and left. When I passed a room, it had a map and I saw that there was a town to east so Rin started looking for away out. When Rin found the outside door and open it, an alarm went off. Rin ran to what she thought was east. Rin looked behind her and saw a man in the shadow with the wolves beside him. When he pointed to Rin, they started to chase and Rin was running away but fell. But Lady Kagome found Rin with Master Myoga and saved her!"

Kagome looked down at Rin in shocked, "Rin, do you remember where you came from?," she asked.

"Not really," said Rin. She put her index finger to her chin and looked up like she was trying to remember something. "Rin remembers that Rin's room is pink, what Rin's mama looked like and that Rin lived on an island but that's all that Rin remembers Lady Kagome."

"Miss Kagoma and Miss Rin," said Myoga as he jumped up and down on Kagome's head as he was holding a little pocket watch..

"Yes Myoga?" asked Kagome.

"May I suggest that we head the way that Rin was heading. It would appear in my watch, that has a little compass, that Lady Rin was right in the directions. We should head that way. I believe my bag has a few tricks that can help us. We then can decide on our action plan," said Myoga. Myoga saw that he could press down on the watch. When he did, a hologram watch popped up. When he pressed it again, the compass grew bigger to see clearly. "Hmm, this is really a nice watch," exclaim Myoga.

"Wow," said Rin as she looked up at Myoga's watch in awe.

"I agree with you Myoga. Plus, I don't really know how I got the bow but I don't want to try to figure it out if more wolves come for us. Hey Rin, you can get on my back and we'll hurry to the town." Kagome let go of Rin so she can go around and climb on her back. When Rin was ready, Kagome stood up and asked Myoga where to head towards. After Myoga pointed the direction out, all three started to head for east in hopes to figure out where they needed to go.

The dark figured sat in a chair in a dark room. A knocked was heard and a woman entered with red eyes. "My lord, the little brat some how killed the wolves. She got away my lord." The woman kneeled in front of the dard figure. She wore her hair in a tight bun with a feather clip and a simple light green kimono with bluish white swirls.

"Kagura, my dear," the dark figured stood and looked down at the woman with his red eyes. "It'll be ok. I did not feel any power flare up. We did not really need her, she's all by herself out there. It just means that she died earlier then what we thought. Go and find out how my other plan is going."

"Yes my lord," Kagura bowed her head and then got up and walked out of the room, closing the door.

The dark figure turned around and a little girl with white hair and void eyes appeared sitting on a stool. She was wearing an all white kimono.

"Kanna. Show me the great dog and his family," said the dark figure.

"Yes my lord," said Kanna and her mirror started to have ripples. When the ripples cleared, it showed the dark figure what he wanted. "Kanna, what do you think the great dog lord will do when he finds out that I let his little girl die?"

"He'll be very mad at you my lord. He might even attack recklessly," came Kanna's monotone voice.

"Oh I hope so," laughed the dark figure. "I wonder when I should tell him." The dark figure chuckle some more as he went to sit in his chair once more. "Yes, he'll be pleased in what I have to say."

Kanna disappear to enter in another room with two beds and a table with a light on it. On one of the beds was Kagura. She looked up at Kanna and ask, "Did he asked to see the little girl?"

"No."

"Did you show him how the girl survived?"

"No. To do that will jeopardize our survival. The savior is here."

"I hope you're right about this little one."

"My mirror never lie mama."

Well that was not so bad. I hope you all like it!

Bye till later!


End file.
